Enamorándome de mi enemigo(a)
by Khris-san World Warrior
Summary: "¿Por qué? ¿Cómo sucedió? ¿En qué momento de mi vida tenía que fijarme en ti: un don Juan, y además policía internacional?" - "No sabría cómo decirlo, pero desde que te vi por primera vez, no me importó tu pasado oscuro... ¡te ayudaré a levantar esa gran carga pesada!" PokéSpecial y CorruptedShipping.
1. Parte uno: Whi-two --- Faitsu

PD: mañana está la tercera parte de Rescate Alado (GracefulShipping del reto)

Vi que por ahora hay un solo fic en español del CorruptedShipping, malditos de Pokespe que siguen con ORAS, X/Y y no siguen con el 53 de B/W :'( creo que eso me motivó a realizar a esta pareja tan inusual, bueno, no cualquiera es inspector de policía internacional y la otra del Team Plasma xD

 **Disclaimer: CorruptedShipping**

 **Pokémon Special no es mío, ojalá lo fuese algún día :'(**

* * *

 _Enamorándome de mi enemigo_

 _Parte I - Whi-two_

 _¿Cómo fue que ocurrió?_

 _¿En qué momento tuve que sentir esto?_

…

 _Comenzó cuando llegué a la escuela de entrenadores con mamá, tenía que dejar un pasado atrás, algo difícil de olvidar, esperando que el señor… digo, esperando del regreso de N. después una simple presentación con "Foongy", mi único compañero tras la desaparición de mi amo, ante mis nuevos compañeros, ignorando a quienes estaban afuera y conociendo a mi nuevo profesor: Cheren._

 _Luego un mini torneo para chicos y otro para chicas donde gané, maldiciéndome el llamar la atención en mi primer día. Luego llegó la ayudante de la profesora Juniper, Bianca, a entregar a quienes tenían la habilidad de combatir y de ayudar a los Pokémon: la famosa Pokédex. Odiaba usarla por mis principios y mi lealtad a N, pero no tenía alternativa y tenía que comenzar a depender de ella junto a la persona que iniciaría esta nueva historia._

 _Llegaste a tomarme delicadamente la mano y posando la Pokédex en ella diciendo que eras Bouffalant del signo zodiacal, te comportabas como un don Juan con las demás chicas, me alterabas con tu cercanía, tu presencia… ¿¡En que maldita sea todas esas cosas me provocaban ansiedad y nervios!?_

 _¡Tenía solo doce años, al igual que tú!_

 _Luego terminamos encontrándonos con un Pokémon legendario, el que usaba su cuerno como una espada. Me tomaste de la mano cuando estuve a punto de caer a un barranco cuando Keldeo nos atacó (por el Dulce Aroma de Foongy), desperté y me llevabas cargando en tus brazos. ¡Oh rayos! Me levanté y rápidamente fui a mi habitación de la misma escuela para encerrarme y no salir más._

 _Pero tú me hacías recordar a N cuando intentó hacerse amigo de ese dragón negro, eras igual incluso al entrenador que dicen había derrotado al señor N y que provocó su partida a encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba comprender._

 _Después en el viaje a estudios cinematográficos Pokéstar con mis compañeros cuando comenzábamos a hacer películas, una tal Sabrina que además era líder de gimnasio en la región de Kanto me señaló con su "cuchara del destino", donde me llevó a vestirme para grabar la película de Brycen-man. Me enfrenté como "Foongus Girl" al mismísimo líder de gimnasio Brycen que también es actor y en un combate real para darle más efectividad a las escenas. Accidentalmente se accionó el Mecha-Tyranitar y corría para salvar mi vida, pero apareciste tú como Dewott Kid y me salvaste otra vez._

 _Pasaban los días, semanas y meses, no dejabas de perseguirme, de incomodarme, nuevamente me salvaste cuando ese tipo que tanto odio en mi vida regresó para tomar el último archivo que quedaba del Team Plasma, de una máquina horrible que utilizaba un medio más violento de liberar a los Pokémon… al cual yo pertenecí. Ese artefacto provocó la división del Team Plasma en dos: uno que lideraba nuestro futuro rey, el desaparecido señor N. El otro era por su ausencia, Colress, que terminó casi atrapándome cuando tu Dewott por segunda vez me protegió._

 _Aunque más tarde en ese mismo día de lluvia entraste a mi habitación de la nada, no sería buena la plática que tuvimos._

– Whi-two… – _allí volvías a aparecer ante mí, aunque tu cara mostraba un poco de decepción_ – ¿Es verdad… que eres miembro del Team Plasma?

 _Descubierta, miedo, temor, no podía articular palabras y los nervios se apoderaban de mi. Tuve que asentir con la cabeza mientras ocultaba mi rostro de ti._

– Escúchame… – _tratabas de hablarme en un tono serio –_ no sé las razones, pero…

 _No aguanté más y exploté, no podía seguir ocultando este pasado._

– ¡Sí! ¡Lo fui antes! ¿¡Y qué!? ¿¡Acaso tampoco estás enterado de que sé que tu eres un miembro de la policía internacional!? – _Al parecer eso te impactó, ya que no sabías que a la vez, yo también te investigaba por lo hostigoso que eras_ – ¡Yo solo espero que regrese el señor N para que vuelva a poner en orden todo lo que ese Colress está provocando! ¡Ni tú ni nadie me llevará a ningún lado! ¡Por eso me quería alejar de ti, don Juan, porque invadías mi espacio cuando quería estar sola!

 _Tomé mis cosas y me largué del internado, intentaste detenerme, pero algo te decía que no._

 _En días no volví a la escuela de entrenadores y Mamá comprendió, ambas éramos buscadas por Colress, los otros siete sabios y los demás miembros del ahora "Neo Team Plasma", donde yo todavía tenía la información que completaba su máquina en un USB que debía proteger. Corríamos por ciudad Aspertia cuando fuimos rodeadas por varios hombres y el mismo Colress que nos miraba con aires de superioridad._

– ¿Así que traidores, eh? Pues creo que sí, ya que N no está al mando. Whi-two… entrégame ese USB y te dejaremos libre, prometemos no hacer nada contra ti y tu madre – _seguía Colress intimidándonos. Yo solo tenía a Foongy evolucionado y dos Pokémon más: un Togetic llamado "Toggy" y una Roselia al cual apodé "Rossy"._

– ¡Hija, por ningún motivo les des ese archivo! – _Mi madre volteó a mirarme con ojos decididos_ – ¡Tu corre y no te…!

 _Entre Mightyenas, Deinos y Purruglys lanzaban sus ataques al mismo tiempo, convencidos de obtener este archivo a toda costa._

¿?: ¡Lucario... Esfera Aural!

 _Un gran poder salía desde lo alto de un edificio y golpeando a todos los Pokémon a la vez, pude fijarme que además de ser crítico y causar el doble de daño, tenía los efectos de Avivar que aumentó más su ataque especial. Eras tú otra vez, Lack-two._

– ¡Arma secreta de la policía internacional número tres! ¡Cuerda Variable! ¡Lucario, a punta con A Bocajarro al edificio de enfrente!

 _Una vez que tu Lucario destruyó el edificio haciéndolo derribar, aprovechaste ese instante de tomar mi mano y la de mi madre para desaparecer hacia donde está la escuela de entrenadores, más sinceros me llevaste a mi cuarto otra vez._

 _Estaba asustada, ellos nos perseguían y en cualquier momento nos podrían encontrar. Me apoyé en la ventana de mi cuarto mirando la frágil lluvia que invadía ciudad Aspertia, quisiera ser al menos una de esas gotas para caer y no levantarme más, estar allí tirada, no siendo condenada por un pasado del cual quería olvidar._

 _Quería llorar... lo hice, no aguantaba esta presión. De pronto, unos brazos me rodearon desde atrás que me daban una calidez tan grande que perfectamente podría levantarme una y otra vez y volver a pelear. Volteé y eras tú, Lack-two. No era ese típico abrazo que le dabas a las chicas de la escuela, pude sentir que este era distinto: comprensivo, de aquellos abrazos en los que uno siente el cariño de otra persona. Me giraste el rostro, lo tomaste con ambas manos y ante la vista de mi madre... me besaste._

 _Mi corazón se derrumbaba, todo lo horrible que pensé de ti despareció cuando tus labios se posaron sobre los míos, era una extraña sensación que me dejaba perpleja, pero me gustaba, me encantaba, me devolvías a la vida con cada roce. Ni siquiera me preocupó que pudiera decir mamá donde se reía por lo bajo, así que solo cerré mis ojos. Rodeé tu cuello con mis brazos y me entregué a ese sentimiento, dejándome llevar por la protección y comprensión que necesitaba._

 _La lluvia cesaba pero mis lágrimas no y la noche se alumbraba con las estrellas, mostrando las constelaciones de Gothorita con las de Bouffalant, nuestros signos zodiacales que se convertirían en nuestra luz, en nuestros cómplices._

 _Por la falta de aire nos tuvimos que separar, allí sacaste algo que llamaste Smartphone Satelital cuando en ese momento pensé que ocurriría lo peor._

– Sí, soy yo, inspector Black 2 reportándose... Tengo dos noticias que darle: la primera de ellas es que tengo a la chica ex-miembro del Team Plasma.

 _Ibas a entregarme..._

– La segunda es... que renuncio al cargo de inspector y huiré con ella.

 _¿Renunciar? ¿Dejarías tu cargo solo para protegerme? Yo miré confundida, eras de policía internacional… pero, no podía permitir eso. Traté de debatir aquella decisión que tomaste, pero pusiste delicadamente uno de tus dedos en los labios tratando de callarme antes que dijera alguna cosa._

– ¿Sabes por qué lo hice? _– Me decías al mismo tiempo que entrelazabas tus dedos en mi cabello y con tu otra mano secabas mis lágrimas_ – porque no me importaba tu pasado, eso iba a decirte antes que salieras corriendo hace una semana atrás. Ahora eres una Pokédex Holder, una linda chica, agradable que solo buscaba dejar atrás lo malo para seguir adelante... y para ser sincero, me gustabas cuando pasaste por mi lado en el primer día de clases en la escuela de entrenadores de Aspertia.

 _Gustar... eso era, aunque yo no sentía lo mismo: estaba enamorada, me había enamorado de quien era mi enemigo. Entiendo que hayas dicho gustar, tenemos doce años y es lo lógico. Nuevamente traté de hablar cuando con un beso corto le silenciaste._

– Más que gustar, creo que... Whi-two, no, estoy seguro que te amo. Je je, ahora seré un fugitivo más – _me decías con una gran sonrisa_ – ahora nosotros dos con Leo y Hugh derrotaremos a Colress antes que capture a Kyurem y también encontraremos a Black-senpai.

– Tienes razón – _te respondí a la sonrisa con algunas lágrimas que volvían a correr por mis ojos, las cuales nuevamente secaste después de tu discurso motivacional_ – vamos a vencer a Colress.

– Y recuerdo encontrar a nuestro senpai – _comentaste después con otra sonrisa_ – escuché que está encerrado en el orbe claro que contenía a Reshiram y que regresó a donde estaba antes… Aunque hay una segunda forma de liberar ese orbe y se trata de una persona con el ideal de la verdad. N desapareció, ¿no dijo nada más?

– Escuché de Anthea y Concordia que buscaba nuevas respuestas, además hay otra persona que acompañó a ese Black… digo, Black-senpai y también era una Dex Holder que el señor N conoció.

– Entonces tanto N como nuestra otra senpai deben ser la clave y creo que Bianca y el profesor Cheren saben algo más _– sacaste en deducción. Me gustaba ese razonamiento lógico tuyo, además eres inteligente, fuerte… y admito que guapo. Yuuko tenía razón al decir que ser fuerte y guapo van de la mano, sin contar que me dijo lo afortunada que era al tener la atención de Lack-two. Definitivamente soy afortunada._

 _Encendiste tu portátil mientras mamá te ayudaba con la información de Colress, después entramos a los archivos de los grandes científicos Pokémon. Miramos quienes eran los demás Pokédex Holders a quienes los distintos y mismos profesores reconocidos les dieron el mismo artefacto que Bianca nos entregó de parte de la profesora Juniper: Oak, Elm, Birch, Rowan y la misma Juniper que nos entregó las Pokédex._

" _Red: De Pueblo Paleta, noveno campeón de la Liga Pokémon de Kanto, es el entrenador más poderoso de todos los Pokédex Holders, el único que derrotó a Giovanni, líder del Team Rocket no una, sino dos veces. Apodado como 'el luchador' por su incesante valentía y su capacidad de no rendirse jamás ante la adversidad."_

" _Green: de Pueblo Paleta, nieto del investigador Samuel Oak, vice-campeón de la novena Liga Pokémon ante Red y actual líder de gimnasio de ciudad Verde. Guiado por un estricto entrenamiento con Chuck, líder de gimnasio de ciudad Olivo de Johto, es uno de los Pokédex Holders más respetados y fuertes de todas las regiones. Es apodado por su habilidad como el 'entrenador'"._

" _Blue: de Pueblo Paleta, fue secuestrada desde niña por Máscara de Hielo. Después se convirtió en una valiosa aliada que ayudó a derrotar al Team Rocket en varias ocasiones, ayudando también en la lucha contra Deoxys. Es una experta en el sistema Pokémon, especialmente en los métodos de evolución. Se le apoda como la 'evolucionadora'"._

" _Yellow: Nacida en Kanto, ciudad Verde, es una chica que nació con una leyenda en su espalda. Cada diez años un niño heredará los poderes del Bosque Verde, un poder puro que permitirá entender el lenguaje de los Pokémon, conocer su voluntad y sus deseos, además de sanar cada tipo de enfermedades que los acomplejan. Derrotó a Lance, ex-líder de la Elite Four de Kanto que amenazó con destruir a la raza humana. Este poder heredado le ha dado el título de la 'sanadora.'"_

" _Gold: De pueblo Primavera en Johto, es el afamado Pokédex Holder que impidió que Mascara de Hielo tomara control del tiempo con Celebi. Alocado como ninguno – e imagino más mujeriego que Lack-two – es gentil con sus compañeros y quienes lo necesitan. Además fue el responsable de detener la ira de Arceus años atrás. Su habilidad es única, pues puede determinar la personalidad de los Pokémon recién nacidos, así como el potencial técnico de ellos en combate. Esto hace que se merezca el título de 'criador.'"_

" _Silver: De ciudad Verde en Kanto, un pasado triste lo inunda, pues es hijo del líder del Team Rocket: Giovanni. Sin embargo, su sentido del deber y justicia propios, logró detener al Neo Team Rocket y también ayudar en la batalla contra Deoxys ante su propio padre. También fue responsable de calmar la ira de Arceus años atrás. Silver es un experto en Pokémon de intercambio, conoce los métodos evolutivos por este medio, al igual que Blue. Su título de Pokédex Holder es el del 'intercambiador.'"_

" _Crystal: De ciudad Violeta en Johto. Ha capturado a todos los Pokémon de todas las regiones existentes sin contar a los legendarios. Su fuerza y valor han hecho que se gane el orgullo de cada uno de los profesores. Ayudó a pelear contra Máscara de Hielo y a calmar la ira de Arceus. Por su excelente habilidad de captura, su título de Pokédex Holder es el de 'capturadora', conociendo además cada una de las pokéballs existentes."_

" _Ruby: De ciudad Trigal en Johto, ha conquistado cada uno de los concursos Pokémon en Johto y Hoenn, en esta última región posee el record de lograr tener los seis listones de las cuatro categorías en solo ochenta días. Pero no lo subestimen, su habilidad en combate es excepcional, siendo además hijo de Norman, líder de gimnasio de ciudad Petalia. Ayudó a luchar contra el Team Magma y Aqua a detener a Groudon y Kyogre. Sus razonamientos lógicos en batalla son su fuerte.'"_

" _Sapphire: Nacida en Villa Raíz, Hoenn. Es también la hija del profesor Birch de la región presente. Ella posee el record de obtener las ocho medallas de gimnasio de Hoenn en solo ochenta días. Su corazón es duro como el acero, cuyas habilidades de combate son tan similares a los senpais presentes. Ayudó a detener a Groudon y Kyogre cuando el Team Magma y Aqua quisieron hacerse con ellos. Su fuerte es la habilidad de aprender rápidamente los ataques de sus Pokémon, así como sentir la presencia de uno estando a kilómetros cerca."_

 _Continuábamos mirando los datos de los Pokédex Holders y los nombres no paraban: Emerald era el décimo Pokédex Holder que controlaba a los Pokémon con una pistola de tierra del lugar de origen. Estos diez primeros senpais también lograron detener el caos del frente de Batalla en Hoenn. Platinum Berlitz, hija de investigadores expertos en evolución y formas; Pearl, hijo de un As del Frente de Batalla de Shinoh que reconoce los ataques de un Pokémon con solo ver su pose; Diamond, otro Dex Holder que tiene el razonamiento lógico como Ruby. Los tres últimos son de Shinoh, además Pearl y Diamond son comediantes._

 _White, Pokédex Holder que ayudó a detener los planes del Team Plasma y… Black, el segundo Pokédex Holder en ser campeón de una liga Pokémon. Ambos son de Tesselia. Estos dos eran los senpais que debíamos encontrar para detener el plan de Colress y Kyurem. Black también fue quien derrotó al señor N._

 _Pero lo que más me impresionaba al ver los datos de nuestros demás senpais, era especialmente en Silver-senpai. Él es hijo del líder de una organización criminal, pero aun así ha logrado salir adelante e incluso enfrentándose a su propio padre. Si Silver-senpai pudo… ¿por qué yo no? Tenía a mamá, nuevos amigos a la señorita Bianca, al profesor Cheren y ahora tengo a Lack-two. Los Pokédex Holders son famosos por sus hazañas, salvando sus regiones y luchando por ellas, por sus seres queridos… eso quería yo._

 _Ya no quería que volviera el señor N por seguirlo otra vez, quería que regresara para decirle que ya tengo mi decisión tomada, pero antes que mi mente dijera algo más, me interrumpiste con una flor de Gracídea, mi favorita._

– Whi-two… ¿estás bien? Digo, estás bastante pensativa que intenté distraerte con esto. Es para ti.

– Gra-gracias… _– aun no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan amable conmigo y los demás chicos. Cuando te veía luchar, tu expresión cambia radicalmente a una seriedad que me preguntaba todos los días si realmente eras tú._

– A propósito, aún no me has dicho que sientes, por mi… _– ¿o es mi imaginación, o te vi sonrojar por primera vez cuando me preguntaste que sentía por ti? Si ese tal Looker te ve, seguro que se reiría de ti, ji ji…_

 _Además, en esos archivos de Pokédex Holders, accedí por accidente a los datos personales de ellos que eran apartados de la información de Pokédex Holders, cosas como la edad, gustos, aficiones y situaciones externas a los Pokémon… y me sorprendió mucho que al menos todos estaban emparejados con otros Pokédex Holders: Red-senpai ya era novio de Yellow-senpai después de los eventos de Arceus; Green-senpai y Blue-senpai también; Gold-senpai – imagino que es un verdadero mujeriego – con Crystal-senpai; Silver-senpai con una chica que ayuda al profesor Elm llamada Soul Kotone; Ruby-senpai con Sapphire-senpai – después de una confesión tardía je je – Diamond-senpai con Platinum-senpai; Pearl-senpai con una líder de gimnasio llamada Maylene y finalmente Black-senpai con White-senpai, justo antes de desaparecer con el Orbe Claro._

 _Creo que tú y yo estábamos destinados y nuestros signos zodiacales no ayudaron mucho._

– Pues… también, también te amo, Lack-two… ¡pero no quiero que mires a otra chica! – _¿Eh? ¿Ahora… tengo celos? Ay, Arceus… esto es todo nuevo para mí._

– Prometido, ahora debemos planear como entrar en Colress – _asentiste con la cabeza y tomando mi mano_ – encontrar antes a Kyurem y destruir esa máquina.

 _Apreté con fuerza tu mano y tal como lo dije antes, mi decisión está tomada…_

 _¡Soy Whi-two, una Pokédex Holder de Tesselia! ¡Este es mi destino y acabaré con Colress y el Neo Team Plasma!_

* * *

espero que les haya gustado :) la otra semana subo la parte de Lack-two.

cuídense :)


	2. Parte dos: Lack-two --- Rakutsu

Maldito fin de año :c

No creo poder terminar los otros fics antes del 1 de enero que se viene en unas horas más (por problemas que aun tengo después de dos meses y graves), pero al menos quiero uno de ellos listo por completo.

De los dos review vi como Lack-two renunciaba drásticamente, acá se explica en su punto de vista.

Por cierto: en el tomo 53-54 recientes captura a Keldeo y al parecer lo tendrá como compañero. Lucario y Luxray son sus compañeros de equipo ficticios ya que la saga B2W2 sigue en proceso.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Satoshi Taijiri (+ Gamefreak y Nintendo) y Pokémon no me pertenece para nada.

* * *

 _Enamorándome de mí enemigo_

 _Parte II - Lack-two_

 _¿Cómo rayos llegué tan lejos?_

 _¿En qué momento descuidé mi labor?_

 _Ni idea de cuando había pasado esto, pero por primera vez en mi ordenada y calculadora vida me sucedían cosas tan raras como las de ahora._

 _Pero antes debo decir quién soy: Agente Black 2, inspector de Policía Internacional._

 _Pero varios me conocen como Lack-two._

 _Me asignaron a una nueva misión en la cual debía investigar más sobre el Team Plasma del cual supuestamente se disolvió tras la desaparición de su rey, "N". Aún así, el Team Plasma, si bien tenía a toda Unova de cabeza, tenía una disputa interna entre dos personas: Una de ellas era el ideal de N, el desaparecido rey que creía en la liberación Pokémon como método de alcanzar el máximo potencial. El otro era Colress, quien a través de maquinaria y experimentos buscaba artificialmente alcanzar el mismo potencial._

 _Para mí, ambos eran la misma basura._

 _Sin embargo después recibí una noticia bastante poderosa de la cual tenía que hacerme parte:_

 _"Una chica de doce años, de mi misma edad poseía una información clave en USB sobre el experimento de Colress." Al parecer el denominado Neo Team Plasma ya no tenía el plan de N en sus manos, debió ser utilizado por Ghetsis, el líder de aquella misma organización._

 _También me enteré que un chico derrotó a N con un Pokémon legendario. Ese era un Pokédex Holder que desapareció después en un orbe blanco que correspondía al de Reshiram, dos años han pasado desde entonces._

 _Y ahí entro yo con mi nuevo compañero, Dewott._

 _Por mi edad y características debía hacer algo que siempre odié: ser un Casanova, un don Juan, un verdadero conquistador, engañando y enamorando chicas para entrar en sus vidas y averiguar si una de ellas contenía aquella información clave para destruir al Team Plasma y ponerle fin a sus experimentos con Pokémon. Yo, decepcionado de mi mismo y sin resultados, me mandaron como única oportunidad ir a la escuela de entrenadores de ciudad Aspertia donde podría estar aquella chica._

 _Olvidé mencionarlo, frente a los demás soy tranquilo y sereno, incluso soy popular entre las chicas – que es útil para cumplir el objetivo –, aunque es una fachada para ocultar mi verdadera personalidad: un ser frío, sin sentimientos, calculador y manipulador que no debo mostrar a nadie, absolutamente a nadie._

 _Había conocido a Hugh y también a Leo en el camino, quien además estuvo entre los ocho mejores de la liga Pokémon de hace dos años en el que ese tal Black era el último campeón. Me llevo bien con ellos dos, pero no debían saber de mi doble identidad y mi principal misión._

 _Continúo: Leo y yo llegábamos tarde a clases cuando Hugh nos regañaba, justamente Cheren, el nuevo profesor de la escuela de entrenadores nos regañó y envió afuera del salón por ruidosos… aunque fue Hugh el que gritaba y no Leo o yo. Pero en aquel momento percibí el perfume de una chica acercándose e inmediatamente salí a observarla para descubrir quién era. Aquella chica vestía con camiseta blanca y celeste con una Pokéball rosada en el abdomen, un visor del mismo color con blanco, una falda amarilla con calzas negras. De cabello castaño claro con monos a los costados y dejando caer un largo rizo, ojos azulados y del signo Gothorita, esa misma chica se llamaba Whi-two._

 _Llegó con un Foongus como alumna nueva, presentándose como toda debutante dando algunos detalles de su vida, bastante tímida además._

 _Nada fuera de lo normal._

 _Después un pequeño torneo para salir de las clases, yo gané por supuesto._

 _Y Whi-two sorpresivamente ganó el suyo._

 _Llegó después la ayudante de la profesora Juniper, Bianca, a entregarnos la Pokédex: un dispositivo que permite la recolección de datos de un Pokémon. Como Whi-two y yo ganamos y ellos creen que tenemos el potencial, nos entregaron el dispositivo y claro, con mi peculiar fachada se la entregué en sus manos delicadamente diciendo que la ayudaría a la recolección y además que era Bouffalant – signo zodiacal complementario con Gothorita._

 _Después conocía a Looker Handsome, mi subordinado, impactado de que yo fuese inspector y superior suyo – pero tenía doce años, es lógico para ellos aunque para mí no – con quien tuve un combate ayudándome ante Genesect y al mismo nuevo líder del Team Plasma… Colress. Logré pelear contra él capturando al antiguo Pokémon extinto y tenerlo en mis manos para enviarlo al cuartel para la investigación._

 _Al día siguiente necesitaba investigar más de cerca a Whi-two ya que sorpresivamente nunca la vi usar una Pokéball como a los demás, así que decidí que fuéramos a recolectar datos cuando por culpa de su Foongus y su Dulce Aroma atrajo a Keldeo, uno de los Pokémon legendarios cuyo cuerno es una espada. Nos atacó y claro, casi caímos al acantilado donde alcancé a abrazarla y tomarme de una de las lianas que colgaban de los árboles, sangrando además mi mano por la fricción al sostenerme de ella. Dolía como los mil demonios la mano, pero la dejé descansar en un árbol cercano para luego llevarla a la casa de entrenadores donde ambos estamos viviendo como internado._

 _Una nueva mañana en ciudad Aspertia y el siguiente paradero fue Estudios cinematográficos Pokéstar donde se protagonizó una película con el antiguo líder de gimnasio Brycen como "Brycen-man". Whi-two gracias a la líder de gimnasio de Kanto, Sabrina, hizo la película con él antes mencionado cuando accidentalmente se activó el Mecha-Tyranitar y la atacó. Yo entré por supuesto y lo derroté como "Dewott kid". Así con "Foongus girl" hicimos la película la cual fue un éxito. Días después llegó nuevamente Keldeo y esta vez lo capturé, observando que era un aprendiz del trío legendario que desapareció también hace tres años atrás: Virizion, Terrakion y Cobalion._

 _Pero también se formaba un cliché: cada vez que con Whi-two íbamos a recolectar datos y ella estaba en peligro, extrañamente estaba inconsciente y la cargaba al estilo princesa donde las demás chicas decían lo afortunada que ella era._

 _Qué patético._

 _Luego tuve que revelarles la verdad a Hugh y Leo, ya que me enteré que a la hermana del primero le robaron su Purrloin de cumpleaños y adivinen quien fue: el Team Plasma. Vi ese archivo u aquel pendiente que Hugh encontró cuando analicé todos los procesos de liberación. Hugh me contó que cuando las chicas lo molestaron, usó la Bomba Sónica de su Vibrava para callarlas y que en ese momento cayó el pendiente que tenía una foto del antiguo rey, N._

 _Se la pedí prestada al igual que la memoria USB ya que le prometí recuperar ese Purrloin y aceptó. Usé el ordenador para ver si había alguna huella disponible de ese pendiente y por la base de datos que me entregaron veía lo increíble… habían huellas de Whi-two en él. Decidí inmiscuir en su habitación cuando encontré las prendas del Team Plasma, algunas fotografías con el uniforme y conectado con la razón de que ella jamás usó pokéballs…_

 _Todo tenía sentido._

 _Hasta que ella entró a su habitación donde estuve, Whi-two se encontraba algo inmóvil y sorprendida de esto… aunque el más sorprendido era yo porque comenzaban a sucederme cosas con ella. No sabía bien que hacer y si había o decía algo más iba a estropearlo._

– Whi-two… – _maldita sea ¿es que acaso nada se me iba a ocurrir decirle? –_ ¿Es verdad… que eres miembro del Team Plasma?

 _Que pregunta más estúpida acabo de hacer, lo peor es que ella comenzaba a tener bastantes nervios que se comían literalmente su interior._

– Escúchame… – _Es verdad que cada acto tiene sus consecuencias, así como todo acto tiene una causa_ – no sé las razones, pero…

– ¡Sí! ¡Lo fui antes! ¡¿Y qué?! ¡¿Acaso tampoco estás enterado de que sé que tu eres un miembro de la Policía Internacional?! _– Habías explotado por completo, además me sorprendí que me estuvieses investigando en paralelo… claro, mi forma de ser lo hizo._ – ¡Yo solo espero que regrese el señor N para que vuelva a poner en orden todo lo que ese Colress está provocando! ¡Ni tú ni nadie me llevará a ningún lado! ¡Por eso me quería alejar de ti, don Juan! ¡Porque invadías mi espacio cuando quería estar sola!

 _Tomaste tus cosas, me arrebataste la memoria USB, el pendiente de N y te largaste del internado. Intenté detenerte, pero algo me decía que no._

 _Desapareciste de la nada, no volviste a la escuela de entrenadores y le profesor Cheren me preguntaba a cada momento que te había sucedido – como colegas y portadores de Pokédex – no sabía que responder y comenzaba a preocuparme… olvidé que apenas era un preadolescente entre tanta fría y calculada vida que tuve que revelarle la verdad, que mi nombre de agente es Black 2, soy un miembro de Policía Internacional y que Whi-two pertenece o más bien, pertenecía al Team Plasma. Le revelé una copia que hice de la memoria USB y me creyó. "Ella podría estar en peligro", fue su conclusión._

 _Looker me ayudó con esto, si bien yo era un inspector, reitero, era un preadolescente y necesitaba una figura mayor para controlarme… después de esto debería pedirle disculpas de mi primera reacción._

 _Recibí una nueva información de Policía Internacional que Colress perseguía a dos mujeres en las afueras de ciudad Aspertia así que me ordenaron ir a enfrentarlo. Además de Dewott y Keldeo, tenía a un Lucario y a un Luxray como compañeros gracias a la Pokédex, necesarios para ir a enfrentar a ese maldito del cual ya sabía era su próximo objetivo._

– ¿Así que traidores, eh? – _tenía el arma secreta de la policía internacional n°8, la radio sensor donde pude escuchar la plática que tenía ese bastardo de Colress contigo y tu madre que reconocí en tu primer día de clases_ – Pues creo que sí, ya que N no está al mando. Whi-two… entrégame ese USB y te dejaremos libre, prometemos no hacer nada contra ti y tu madre – _seguía Colress intimidándolos. Debía hacer algo antes que fuera tarde ya que estaban rodeadas por manadas de Deino, Mightyena y Purrugly._

– ¡Hija, por ningún motivo les des ese archivo! _– tu madre estaba decidida a acompañarte, tenías además de Fonggy a un Togetic y una Roselia, insuficientes para derrotar a todos esos Pokémon en frente tuyo_ – ¡Tu corre y no te…!

 _Entre Mightyenas, Deinos y Purruglys lanzaban sus ataques al mismo tiempo, convencidos de obtener este archivo a toda costa. No quería ver una tragedia y me lancé al ataque sin plan ni nada por el estilo._

– ¡Lucario... Esfera Aural! – _Tuve gran fortuna de que la Esfera Aural golpeara a todos ellos ya que es un ataque inevitable, además de ser crítico y causar el doble de daño, puesto que tenía los efectos de Avivar que le pedí con anterioridad, lo que aumentó más su ataque especial ya que los tres grupos de Pokémon eran todos de tipo Siniestro_ – ¡Arma secreta de la policía internacional número tres! ¡Cuerda Variable! – _segundos después me lancé apenas Lucario atacó para acercarme a ustedes, viendo otra vez tu… hermoso rostro… y tus bellos ojos azulados llenos de miedo, como si viste la muerte frente a tus ojos y no es lo menos… ¡¿Qué fue lo que dije?! ¡Eso no importa! ¡Debía sacarte de este lugar cuanto antes!_ – ¡Lucario, a punta con Lucha Cercana al edificio de enfrente!

 _Una vez que Lucario destruyó el edificio haciéndolo derribar, aproveché ese instante de tomar tu mano y la de tu madre para desaparecer nuevamente hacia la escuela de entrenadores, llevándote a tu cuarto otra vez._

 _La lluvia inundaba ciudad Aspertia, estaban en peligro y aproveché de usar la copia del USB para encontrar más información respecto a la estúpida maquina Colress que ese científico loco y Ghetsis planeaban usar para controlar Pokémon al máximo potencial, pero luego noté como tu madre estaba asustada y tu… ni siquiera le dijiste nada a tu madre. Me odiabas, es cierto, tu rostro estaba pálido y sin respuesta alguna… y debo reiterar lo que dije: tenía una vida calculadora, manipuladora, fría y los coqueteos eran por misión… pero soy preadolescente – reitero como Chatot – y como tal experimentaba estas nuevas cosas…_

 _Creo que mi política de seriedad cambió cuando te conocí en la escuela de entrenadores por primera vez._

 _Estabas a punto de llorar y lo hiciste por toda esta presión. Estaba tu madre viéndonos y me podrías golpear incluso. Estaban el profesor Cheren, Hugh y Leo observando cuando te abracé por la espalda para darte una calidez tan grande con tal de dejarte en claro que quería tu bienestar y seguridad. Volteaste y me miraste a los ojos, sorprendida de mi reacción y de mi seriedad no encubierta, sino de mi seriedad real, la que demostraba cuanto me importabas y cuanto quería protegerte._

 _Tú me cambiaste… Whi-two, giré tu rostro y te besé sin importar lo que los demás digan._

 _Debía demostrarte que mi afecto no era nada como al de otras chicas – que repito eran parte de la misión encubierta – tenía que ser expresivo con cada movimiento y demostrarlo, que confiaras en mí. Solo podía oír los gruñidos de Hugh preguntándose cómo hacía esto en un momento crítico, pero Leo y el profesor Cheren lograron contenerlo. Movía mis labios preguntándome si ese era tu sabor todos los días, esperando una cachetada de ti pero no, rodeaste con tus brazos mi cuello y me correspondiste el afecto, captando inmediatamente mi reacción y motivos… maldita seas vida estricta, me habías quitado momentos grandes, pero cuando las puertas se cierran otras se abren, y esta puerta tenía tu nombre escrita con flores de Gracidea._

 _La lluvia cesaba pero tus lágrimas no y la noche se alumbraba con las estrellas, mostrando las constelaciones de Gothorita con las de Bouffalant, nuestros signos zodiacales que se convertirían en nuestra luz, en nuestros cómplices._

 _Por la falta de aire nos tuvimos que separar. Ya tomé mi decisión y te antepondría ante todo ya que la Policía Internacional juzgaría a todos los que son o fueron parte del Team Plasma. Saqué mi Smartphone Satelital cuando hablé con mis superiores._

– Sí, soy yo, inspector Black 2 reportándose... Tengo dos noticias que darle: la primera de ellas es que tengo a la chica ex-miembro del Team Plasma. La segunda es... que renuncio al cargo de inspector y huiré con ella.

 _Todos los presentes incluyéndote se preguntaban cómo demonios hacía eso, cómo renunciaba a un alto cargo en Policía Internacional. Intentaste hablar cuando posé con delicadeza uno de mis dedos en tus suaves y deliciosos labios._

– ¿Sabes por qué lo hice? – _Te dije al mismo tiempo que entrelazaba mis dedos en tu cabello y con mi otra mano secaba tus lágrimas_ – porque no me importaba tu pasado, eso iba a decirte antes que salieras corriendo hace una semana atrás. Ahora eres una Pokédex Holder, una linda chica, agradable que solo buscaba dejar atrás lo malo para seguir adelante... y para ser sincero, me gustabas cuando pasaste por mi lado en el primer día de clases en la escuela de entrenadores de Aspertia.

 _Tus ojos se ampliaron de mi declaración, notando que Hugh se quedaba de piedra por decir la verdad, al igual que Leo y Cheren quienes me observaban extrañados de mi nueva actitud. Pues váyanse acostumbrando que este será el Lack-two que verán de ahora en adelante, aunque jamás lo calculador y frío cuando se trata de investigar y de proteger a los míos._

 _–_ Más que gustar, creo que... Whi-two, no, estoy seguro que te amo. Je je, ahora seré un fugitivo más – _te decía con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja_ – ahora nosotros dos con Leo y Hugh derrotaremos a Colress antes que capture a Kyurem y también encontraremos a Black-senpai.

 _¿Dije Black-senpai? ¿Desde cuándo mi investigación tomó otro rumbo? Ah sí, cuando desapareciste._

– Tienes razón – _me respondiste a la sonrisa con algunas lágrimas que volvían a correr por tus ojos, las cuales nuevamente sequé después dar un gran discurso motivacional_ – vamos a vencer a Colress.

– Y recuerdo encontrar a nuestro senpai – _respondí con otra sonrisa cuando volví a la seriedad acostumbrada, aunque con otras intenciones. Volteando hacia tu madre y los otros tres para comenzar con el plan._ – escuché que está encerrado en el orbe claro que contenía a Reshiram y que regresó a donde estaba antes… Aunque hay una segunda forma de liberar ese orbe y se trata de una persona con el ideal de la verdad. N desapareció, ¿no dijo nada más?

– Escuché de la señorita Anthea y Concordia que buscaba nuevas respuestas, además hay otra persona que acompañó a ese Black… digo, Black-senpai y también era una Pokédex Holder que el señor N conoció.

– Entonces tanto N como nuestra otra senpai deben ser la clave y creo que la señorita Bianca y el profesor Cheren saben algo más – _fue mi respuesta para comenzar a usar un nuevo ordenador para comenzar a trabajar en ello._

 _Encendí mi nuevo portátil mientras tu madre te ayudaba con la información de Colress. Después entramos a los archivos de los grandes científicos Pokémon para encontrar alguna respuesta a alguna maquinación similar que otros villanos u organizaciones criminales hayan usado en algo similar. Miramos por curiosidad quienes eran los demás Pokédex Holders a quienes los distintos y mismos profesores reconocidos les dieron el mismo artefacto que Bianca nos entregó de parte de la profesora Juniper: Oak, Elm, Birch, Rowan y la misma Juniper que nos entregó las Pokédex. Es decir… Whi-two y yo éramos los nuevos Pokédex Holders de Unova. Aproveché de mirar la información de ellos con Whi-two para encontrar alguna lucha similar que nos ayude a encontrar a Kyurem antes, mientras Hugh y especialmente Leo daban más información a tu madre de lo sucedido dos años atrás y en el caso de Hugh hace cuatro._

 _"Red: De Pueblo Paleta, noveno campeón de la Liga Pokémon de Kanto, es el entrenador más poderoso de todos los Pokédex Holders, el único que derrotó a Giovanni, líder del Team Rocket no una, sino dos veces. Apodado como 'el luchador' por su incesante valentía y su capacidad de no rendirse jamás ante la adversidad."_

 _"Green: de Pueblo Paleta, nieto del investigador Samuel Oak, vice-campeón de la novena Liga Pokémon ante Red y actual líder de gimnasio de ciudad Verde. Guiado por un estricto entrenamiento con Chuck, líder de gimnasio de ciudad Olivo de Johto, es uno de los Pokédex Holders más respetados y fuertes de todas las regiones. Es apodado por su habilidad como el 'entrenador'"._

 _"Blue: de Pueblo Paleta, fue secuestrada desde niña por Máscara de Hielo. Después se convirtió en una valiosa aliada que ayudó a derrotar al Team Rocket en varias ocasiones, ayudando también en la lucha contra Deoxys. Es una experta en el sistema Pokémon, especialmente en los métodos de evolución. Se le apoda como la 'evolucionadora'"._

 _"Yellow: Nacida en Kanto, ciudad Verde, es una chica que nació con una leyenda en su espalda. Cada diez años un niño heredará los poderes del Bosque Verde, un poder puro que permitirá entender el lenguaje de los Pokémon, conocer su voluntad y sus deseos, además de sanar cada tipo de enfermedades que los acomplejan. Derrotó a Lance, ex-líder de la Elite Four de Kanto que amenazó con destruir a la raza humana. Este poder heredado le ha dado el título de la 'sanadora.'"_

 _"Gold: De pueblo Primavera en Johto, es el afamado Pokédex Holder que impidió que Mascara de Hielo tomara control del tiempo con Celebi. Alocado como ninguno – e imagino más mujeriego que Lack-two – es gentil con sus compañeros y quienes lo necesitan. Además fue el responsable de detener la ira de Arceus años atrás. Su habilidad es única, pues puede determinar la personalidad de los Pokémon recién nacidos, así como el potencial técnico de ellos en combate. Esto hace que se merezca el título de 'criador.'"_

 _"Silver: De ciudad Verde en Kanto, un pasado triste lo inunda, pues es hijo del líder del Team Rocket: Giovanni. Sin embargo, su sentido del deber y justicia propios, logró detener al Neo Team Rocket y también ayudar en la batalla contra Deoxys ante su propio padre. También fue responsable de calmar la ira de Arceus años atrás. Silver es un experto en Pokémon de intercambio, conoce los métodos evolutivos por este medio, al igual que Blue. Su título de Pokédex Holder es el del 'intercambiador.'"_

 _"Crystal: De ciudad Violeta en Johto. Ha capturado a todos los Pokémon de todas las regiones existentes sin contar a los legendarios. Su fuerza y valor han hecho que se gane el orgullo de cada uno de los profesores. Ayudó a pelear contra Máscara de Hielo y a calmar la ira de Arceus. Por su excelente habilidad de captura, su título de Pokédex Holder es el de 'capturadora', conociendo además cada una de las pokéballs existentes."_

 _"Ruby: De ciudad Trigal en Johto, ha conquistado cada uno de los concursos Pokémon en Johto y Hoenn, en esta última región posee el record de lograr tener los seis listones de las cuatro categorías en solo ochenta días. Pero no lo subestimen, su habilidad en combate es excepcional, siendo además hijo de Norman, líder de gimnasio de ciudad Petalia. Ayudó a luchar contra el Team Magma y Aqua a detener a Groudon y Kyogre. Sus razonamientos lógicos en batalla son su fuerte.'"_

 _"Sapphire: Nacida en Villa Raíz, Hoenn. Es también la hija del profesor Birch de la región presente. Ella posee el record de obtener las ocho medallas de gimnasio de Hoenn en solo ochenta días. Su corazón es duro como el acero, cuyas habilidades de combate son tan similares a los senpais presentes. Ayudó a detener a Groudon y Kyogre cuando el Team Magma y Aqua quisieron hacerse con ellos. Su fuerte es la habilidad de aprender rápidamente los ataques de sus Pokémon, así como sentir la presencia de uno estando a kilómetros cerca."_

 _Continuábamos Whi-two y yo mirando los datos de los Pokédex Holders y los nombres no paraban de avanzar, encontrándonos con otros Holders más: Emerald era el décimo Pokédex Holder que controlaba a los Pokémon con una pistola de tierra del lugar de origen. "Estos diez primeros Pokédex Holders también lograron detener el caos del frente de Batalla en Hoenn". Continúe leyendo: "Lady Platinum Berlitz, la conocedora: hija de investigadores expertos en evolución y formas". "Pearl, el valeroso hijo de Palmer, un As del Frente de Batalla de Sinnoh que reconoce los ataques de un Pokémon con solo ver su pose". "Diamond el portador de las emociones, otro Dex Holder que tiene el razonamiento lógico como Ruby". Los tres últimos son de Sinnoh y son la representación de Uxie Mesprit, y Azelf, los tres elfos legendarios de los lagos de Sinnoh. Además Pearl y Diamond son comediantes y Platinum la heredera de la fortuna Berlitz._

 _"White, Pokédex Holder que ayudó a detener los planes del Team Plasma y… Black, el segundo Pokédex Holder en ser campeón de una liga Pokémon". Ambos son de Unova como nosotros. Estos dos eran los senpais que debíamos encontrar para detener el plan de Colress y Kyurem. Black también fue quien derrotó a N en la llamada "Batalla de los Ideales"_

– Whi-two… ¿estás bien? Digo, estás bastante pensativa que intenté distraerte con esto. Es para ti.

– Gra-gracias… – _me respondiste con amabilidad después de haberle entregado una flor de Gracidea, su favorita y se la coloqué en su cabello. Quizás cuando acabe esto la invite a comer un helado Parfait._

 _Además, en esos archivos de Pokédex Holders, accedí por mero accidente a los datos personales de ellos que eran apartados de la información de Pokédex Holders. Datos como el grupo sanguíneo, ciudad de origen y logros y otras aficiones… y me sorprendió mucho que al menos en esas aficiones estaban emparejados con otros Pokédex Holders: Red-senpai ya era novio de Yellow-senpai después de los eventos de Arceus; Green-senpai y Blue-senpai también; Gold-senpai – al menos yo no llego más allá como ese tal pervertido senpai – con Crystal-senpai; Silver-senpai con una chica que ayuda al profesor Elm llamada Soul Kotone; Ruby-senpai con Sapphire-senpai – después de una tardía confesión como la mía –; Emerald-senpai creo que con una As del Frente de Hoenn llamada Anabel; Diamond-senpai con Platinum-senpai; Pearl-senpai con una líder de gimnasio llamada Maylene y finalmente Black-senpai con White-senpai, justo antes de desaparecer con el Orbe Claro._

 _Creo que tú y yo estábamos destinados y nuestros signos zodiacales nos ayudaron mucho._

– Oye, "Faitsu" – _no sé pero me agradaba llamarla así, suena menos complicado. La miré a los ojos y le di un beso en la frente_ – olvidé decírtelo: te amo.

– Pues… también, también te amo, "Rakutsu"… ¡pero no quiero que mires a otra chica! – _¿Eh? ¿Celosa? Arceus… dale un respiro._

– Prometido, ahora debemos planear como entrar en Colress y la nueva base del Neo Team Plasma, encontrar antes a Kyurem y destruir esa máquina.

 _Apretaste con fuerza mi mano y decidí corresponder._

 _Ahora con mis sentimientos y personalidad claras… ¡Detendré a Colress y acabaré con el Neo Team Plasma!_

 _Whi-two…_

 _Cargaré contigo esa gran roca pesada… y te prometo, que serás libre._

* * *

Los diálogos y situaciones en mayoría se repiten ya que relato la misma situación pero como vivió cada uno ese mismo momento.

Terminaré los otros, los prometo. Si terminé este, es lógico que los demás también xD _Bon Vojage~~_


End file.
